1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to clocks and is more particularly directed to a clock having a plurality of mirrors and sources of light for producing a plurality of lines of light sources that converge together in the direction toward the rear of the clock.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time the conventional clocks are provided with a transparent or translucent pane and a light source to permit an observer to be able to see the position of the clock hands in determining the time. None of these clocks use mirrors for the purpose of reflecting the markings on the face of the clock in order to more readily determine the time indicated by the clock as well as projecting same to the observer in any esthetically pleasing picture.